Atrox's Plan
by Day9dream
Summary: The Atrox has a full proof plan to bring down the daughters by using Catty. But when someone mysteriously appears, Catty is suddenly lost in thoughts...
1. The Dream

Catty Turner sat up in bed, sweating. Someone had been nudging her awake, caressing her face.  
  
She had had been dreaming that someone - or something had been taking her to her death. She didn't know how she had woken up, but she was glad that she did. She had a bad feeling that it had been the Atrox. Only he could enter your dreams, and Catty had a bad feeling that is she hadn't woken up, that she really would have died. She shivered.  
  
Catty glanced at the clock. 2:45 am. Way too early to call the other daughters.  
  
She resolved to call them in the morning. She didn't exactly want to go back to sleep, but something overtook her, and she was soon drifting off into a fitful dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
**~**~**  
  
  
  
Cattty woke up, and tried to remember what her dream had been about. Nothing. "Odd," she thought.  
  
Then she remembered the person in her dream had been trying to bring her to her death. The thought brought shivers up her back.  
  
It was 8:30.  
  
"Damn," she muttered to herself. She was going to be late for school, but she still might be able to catch some of her friends before they left for school.  
  
First she tried Vanessa. Nobody.  
  
Same with Tianna.  
  
When she called Jimena, her grandmother answered.  
  
"No, Jimena is gone," she told Catty when she identified herself and said that she wished to speak with Jimena.  
  
"Oh. I figured she would be at school." Catty replied. She figured she could tell them about the dream when she got to school.  
  
"School?" Jimena's grandmother asked. "No, no. Jimena is at Planet Bang. She and her friends had been trying to reach you all day."  
  
"Oh, right." Said Catty, feeling perplexed. "Right. Thank you." She hung up.  
  
Catty looked at her clock. She saw the small "PM" in the corner.  
  
She groaned. She had slept the whole day away! Well, she might as well go to Planet Bang. She could talk to her friends there.  
  
Catty slipped into some hip huggers when she heard the doorbell ring. Since her room was above the front door, she peeked out through a crack in the curtains. It was the other daughters! She rushed downstairs, forgetting to put a shirt on over her bra.  
  
When she opened the door, her friends hugged her fiercely.  
  
"What happened to you? We were so worried that something happened to you! You weren't at school," said Jimena.  
  
"Yeah, and how come you're half dressed?" asked Tianna.  
  
"I slept the day away. I called you guys' thing it was morning, and nobody was home. I thought it was because you were at school. Then Jimena's grandmother said you were at Planet Bang."  
  
"So you're OK?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well, sort of. Something else happened last night. I woke up, and I felt hands nudging me awake. But there was nobody there. But that's not what's scaring me. I dreamt that something was taking me to my death." Catty said.  
  
The last part left an icy chill over her friends.  
  
"It was lucky that you woke up when you did." Jimena said.  
  
"Yeah, and it kinda sounds like the Atrox." added Tianna.  
  
Vanessa was silent. She looked scared. "You don't think it really was the Atrox, do you?" she asked. I mean, that's pretty creepy."  
  
"Nah." Catty said. But she did think it was the Atrox. "But I know how I can find out if it was someone nudging me awake." She was going to go back in time. "Bye," she called as she went into the tunnel, before her friends could object.  
  
The tunnel was opened, and Catty was spinning down in the black void. She watched her watch until the right time, then she fell out.  
  
She scrambled behind a dresser before whoever it was saw her. She was surprised at her accuracy at the landing.  
  
She looked at the figure over her bed. Defiantly a man. "He looks my age," thought Catty.  
  
"Catty," he whispered. He was rubbing the sleeping Catty's face.  
  
Then he saw catty from the future. He started walking towards her, not frightened that there were two of her. Before he could reach her, Catty opened the tunnel and fell out in reality.  
  
Her friends rushed to her side.  
  
"Are you OK? We were so worried when you left. You shouldn't have gone!" Serena said.  
  
Ignoring Serena's thoughts, Cattty said breathlessly "It was a man, maybe our age. When he saw me, he tried to talk to me, but before he could, I left."  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Tianna.  
  
"No," Catty paused, looking at her friends' outfits. "I wan to go to Planet Bang!"  
  
The others didn't look like they wanted to.  
  
"Fine. I'll go by myself. I need to have fun. I hate being serious." Catty reached for the door.  
  
Now they laughed. Catty gave them a look like, what? "You might want to put on a shirt first!" laughed Serena.  
  
Catty smiled and threw on a cut off peach tank and came downstairs.  
  
They walked with their arms around Catty as if to protect her. Catty didn't notice the same guy that was nudging her awake follow her out of the house. 


	2. Crypten

The music pulsed through them as they entered Planted Bang. There was no line when they go there, because they arrived late.  
  
When they got in, they stared to dance, hips moving rythemlicly to the beat. They had made a promise not to discuss what happened to Catty. She wanted to have fun.  
  
Michael came up to Vanessa and said, "I though you would never get here!" he smiled and led Vanessa out into the crowed of kids.  
  
Shortly after, Derek asked to take Tianna to dace.  
  
Catty, Jimena and Serena kept teasing the guys with their dancing, when Vanessa came rushing over. Her moon amulet was glowing.  
  
"There is the old gang of followers over there," she said. "Tymmie, Karyl Cassandra, which is odd because Cassandra is an outcast, and some others."  
  
"Really? What do you think they want?" Catty asked. "Do you think it had something to do with what happened last night?" So much for not talking about that.  
  
Vanessa shook her head. I don't think so. I heard them say something about the revelation, whatever that is."  
  
At that moment, tianna came running over, looking disheveled. "A bunch of followers are here, and they put mind control on me coming in hellish screams. They have Derek, and they told me, no, no, no, screamed at me to bring you over there."  
  
Cassandra smirked. Hello goddesses." She spat out that word as if it were poison. She turned to Derek. "You can go."  
  
A follower they didn't know came up and smiled at them. He wore the phoenix crest, which only the most powerful members of the inner circle could wear. "I am Crypten. Cassandra, take your friends and go. Daughters, come with me. I knew you would come over here if you saw someone you knew. We're going somewhere special.  
  
They kept their feet planted, and locked arms.  
  
Crypten smiled. "Oh no, you can't hit me."  
  
Despite what he said, the daughters sent their force at him. He merely smiled, and reflected his force like a mirror and sent it back to them. They scattered and ran.  
  
Catty ran around the break dancers, and then outside. She was surprised that Crypten followed her.  
  
Do you want to know why I followed you, he breathed across her mind  
  
Catty nodded, thinking fast. If Crypten was from the inner circle, he would probably be able to tell her if the Atrox was in her dreams. But then again, he was pure evil. Catty tried to send her force at Crypeten, but the white hot power came back at her. She ducked and ran.  
  
When she got to her deserted houses (her mother was spending the month at her mother's in Texas) she stopped running.  
  
She collapsed in the bench outside her house.  
  
A shadow came over her, and an instant later, Crypten appeared.  
  
He laughed a hard, menacing laugh. "You didn't really think you could outrun me, did you?" he asked.  
  
Catty did nothing. She was furious that she hadn't stayed where she was. Now Crypren thought of her as a coward.  
  
"Not in the least," Crypten smiled.  
  
"What did you do to the other daughters?" she demanded.  
  
"Oh them?" Crypten laughed again. "I erased their memories of tonight, and they're probably wondering where Catty is this very minute." He was laughing again.  
  
Taking her chance, Catty threw her power at him. Since he was not expecting it, he stumbled, but only a little. Now she got him mad. Good.  
  
Do you dare insult me! He screamed across her mind.  
  
Then he took her had and kissed her hand. Catty pulled back in disgust.  
  
"Come with me, Catty. I want to explain something to you."  
  
Catty spat at his feet. "Why can't you tell it to me now? Huh? You scared?" She desperately wanted to find out what it was Crypten wanted to tell her, but it could be a trap. Catty wasn't that stupid. "I won't go with you!"  
  
  
  
**~**~**  
  
  
  
Catty woke up with a splitting pain in her head. She sat up and rubbed at it. She was in a small dark room, probably a hotel room Catty figured. But what was she doing in a hotel room? She sat up, and realized she was in a bed. The memories of the night came flowing back to her. Where was Crypten?  
  
Crypten is not here, but your friends are voice whispered in her mind. She recognized it at once as Stanton. She was alert, ready to attack. She never liked Stanton and wondered how Serena could trust him so much.  
  
Then she realized that Serena was sitting next to her. Catty pulled her into a tight armed hug, which Serena returned.  
  
"Where are we, and what is Stanton doing here? Where are the others? Catty asked. She felt her head. It had a gash in it.  
  
"Relax, babe, "Serena said. "The others are downstairs trying to get some water, we're in the Budget Motel, and Stanton saved you and brought you here."  
  
Stanton nodded.  
  
Catty sighed. "Thank you, Stanton."  
  
Stanton got up and said "Welcome. But now I'm going to go, so you can do, whatever, girl talk or something."  
  
Serena turned to her. "Stanton came and got you before Crypton could hit you with his power. Since Stanton was more powerful than him, he sent him back to Tartars. But he'll probably be back soon."  
  
Catty was confused. But Crypten said,." Catty remembered that he had said something about erasing their memories.  
  
Serena laughed.  
  
"No, we came with Stanton. You were all twitching, so we knocked you out. Sorry."  
  
The other daughters came bounding in.  
  
"No wonder they call this the budget Motel. They have no water." Tianna said shaking her head. Stanton said you were awake - are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine. But do you know what it was Crypten was going to tell me?" Catty asked. She doubted it, but she could try.  
  
"Yeah, we do." Said Jimena. "It was a warning."  
  
"Keep going," urged Catty. She threw back the covers and sat rapt to attention.  
  
"I don't think I should." faltered Jimena.  
  
Catty shook her head. This was bad. They always told each other everything. Catty wondered if it was a warning concerning herself. She couldn't force it out of hem, but she could try.  
  
"Please, we always tell each other everything. If it's about me, I think I have a right to know. Come'n, at least tell me if it concerns me."  
  
"Yes." started Tianna.  
  
"It was a warning not to trust us. The Atrox put it in your head. It was not to trust us because we would take you to the Atrox.' Blurted Vanessa.  
  
"But you don't really believe it, do you? I mean, it could be a set-up."  
  
Catty paused. "Of course," she lied. Somehow, she didn't think that. She should trust her friends, but she had a feeling that if she found the mysterious guy, she would get her answers. "I need to go home." She said. "Could you help me?" She had some serious thinking she needed to do. 


	3. Quite a Fright!

In an hour, Catty had a nice hot bubble bath going. She stripped and let the nice hot water overtake her. But she had no intention of relaxing. She needed time to think.  
  
So the Atrox thought the other daughters would betray her. Crypten Somehow wants to capture her but why?  
  
A slow smile crept over her face. Why? The seduction of a daughter is the biggest reward. The Atrox would promote them to be part of the inner circle. But Crypten was already a part of the inner circle, so what did he want with her? Then a thought struck her. Maybe he was trying to overthrow the Atrox!  
  
Catty sat bolt upright. But what could she do? She slid back into the inviting water and made up her mind that the mysterious guy could probably give her the answers she needed. Catty figured that was good, but she wasn't sure. He had saved her from the dream, but you can never know about those types of people. She remembered Chris and her heard got a queer ache in it. She sighed. She would spend Saturday looking for the guy.  
  
Catty let the bubbles overtake her, dreaming about Chris. When she heard a creak of a stair she suddenly became alert. Whoever it was was trying not to be heard.  
  
The person stepped into the shadows in the hall, Catty recognized the shape as the mysterious guy. When she saw who it was she nearly fainted.  
  
The person was Chris, the same Chris who had left to search for the Secret Scroll Catty had lost in the tunnel.  
  
"I must be dreaming," Catty said.  
  
'You're not dreaming, Catty. It was defiantly Chris. Only he could say her name with that much lovingness in it.  
  
Catty suddenly felt embarrassed and sunk deeper into the water.  
  
"Catty, I have to talk to you." He stepped into the light so she could see him better. His hair was still red and spiked, and he was still wearing his red Reeboks. Yup. Defiantly Chris. But how?  
  
"I know you just got here and everything, but could you let me dry off? Please Chris." she let his name roll of her tongue, and her let her dry and dress in private.  
  
He was waiting in the living room. Catty jumped into his outstretched arms and he swung her around. Then he put her down. "We need to talk."  
  
"How did you get here? Did you find the Secret Scroll?" Catty asked.  
  
Chris shook his head. "Was forced to follow the Scroll into the -0's and I was talking to the first batch of daughters, and one had a vision. She said that in the year 2002 a member of the inner circle, Crypten, would plan to overthrow the Atrox, and turn the goddess Catty to the Atrox. The Atrox knew about capturing you, but not about trying to overthrow. The Atrox sees you as a member of the inner circle. That's what I was trying to warn you about last night. But you were even more beautiful than I remembered you, so I couldn't help but kiss you. When I saw you had traveled back in time, I was going to talk to you, but you ran away."  
  
Catty sat next to Chris taking it all in. So she was right.  
  
"I have to go, Catty. But I will always be with you. I won't leave until I know you're safe. I love you Catty." Chris whispered. His lips lingered over hers, then he kissed her.  
  
When Catty opened her eyes, Chris was gone. 


	4. Search

When Catty awoke, she felt her lips. They were warm, the warm after a kiss. She remembered Chris, and smiled. The she remembered his warning, and frowned. Could all this be true? First she dreams about Chris, then he shows up in person. This was too much. She needed to consult the other daughters. Have a meeting.  
  
First she called Vanessa. She answered in a groggy voice. When Catty told her to get a hold of the other daughters, Vanessa suddenly became awake, and in 15 minutes the daughters were sitting around the kitchen counter with fudge.  
  
"So you're saying that you were dreaming about Chris, then he shows up in the middle of you bubble bath," Tianna said skeptically.  
  
"Good planning on his part, the middle of your bath." Jimena playfully punched her.  
  
Catty sighed. "But I haven't told you the important part yet. He was the mysterious guy that was in my room the other night. And the funny part is, I don't want him to be here. I mean, the ache of his departure will be too much. I missed him so much!"  
  
"Relax, we'll find out just what is happening with all this. I say we go looking for Chris today, and get some answers."  
  
"Yeah, well." Catty started  
  
"What," they all asked.  
  
Catty couldn't explain. How could she? That one minute she's in a kiss with Chris, the next he's gone?  
  
She felt Serena in her mind, and Catty tried to block the parts that yearned for Chris so much. A moment later, Serena was back in the present.  
  
"Chris was kissing Catty, and Catty felt his lips the whole time, but when she opened her eyes, there was no sign of Chris." Serena told everyone.  
  
"That's odd, Catty, did you keep your eyes closed a while after he kissed you?" asked Tianna.  
  
"No, I looked up right after, to see his reaction. I was expecting to see his face, but I saw nothing. But I know he was there, because I moved to where he was sitting, and it felt warm. Even I couldn't dream that. And this morning my lips felt warm and wet, and I'm guessing it was Chris." Catty said.  
  
"Come, on, lets see if we can find him now. Since we came in our PJ's, can we raid your mom's closet?" Vanessa asked. Catty's mom had saved all her clothes from the '70's.  
  
Catty nodded. "Wear anything you want. I want to wear something to impress Chris, though," Catty laughed and picked out tight, hip hugging flares, and a pale green halter with a white beaded fringe. Vanessa, Tianna, Serena, and Jimena were all wearing gold flares, and different colored jackets over their tank tops.  
  
"You look sexy," Jimena teased. "Chris will like it."  
  
"That's what I'm hoping for. You guys look really retro." Now it was Catty's turn to laugh. "Jimena, do you have your brother's car?"  
  
"Si," she replied.  
  
They piled into the car, and Catty told them that it'll probably be hard to find him, if he can disappear. But I hope we can find him."  
  
"Don't worry, we will," soothed Serena.  
  
"So he really found you in the tub?" laughed Tianna.  
  
"Yeah, and it's not like I could disappear, like Vanessa. I was rooted. And he kept coming in. Though he was blushing, I could tell he liked it. Luckily for me, though, I was surrounded by bubbles." Catty laughed.  
  
"Where did Chris like to hang out? And where did you go for your dates?" asked Jimena. "Liked to go to the strip malls, and we liked to walk around the tourist part of town and laugh at how pathetic they were." Catty replied. "Oh, and he liked to hang out with his buddies at the ramp."  
  
Tianna grinned. She loved to skateboard, and the ramp was one of her favorite places to go.  
  
Chris wasn't at the Strip malls, as far as Catty could see, so they went to the ramp.  
  
Many kids grinned at Tianna. She pointed out his buddies and Tianna walked over and gave them a flirty smile like only Tianna could. If Catty tried doing that, she would look like a complete idiot. The guys were hooked.  
  
"How does she do it, "Catty whispered.  
  
The others shook their heads.  
  
A moment later Tianna came back with a look of defeat. "I went up and asked if they saw Chris around. They gave me an odd look and said that Chris had run away a while ago. And now I have a date with the tall one, Greg." Tianna giggled.  
  
"So I guess we go to the tourist part of town," Catty said.  
  
On the way, Catty was keeping her eyes peeled, when "Jimena! Pull over! He's walking on the beach!"  
  
Jimena quickly parked in a "No parking" spot, and they ran out, calling his name.  
  
When he saw them he looked worried. "You shouldn't have come. The followers, who are my enemy, know I'm here. It's dangerous." But he put an arm around Catty and said, "I need you to listen, and not interrupt. A follower who goes by Tymmie saw me one day, and told Crypten. Crypten thinks I have brought the scroll back to be given to you. This will change his plans completely. As long as the scroll is lost, then he will be safe to overthrow the Atrox, and win you Catty. When you kissed me last night, Crypten took my place and disappeared." Catty almost fainted, but Chris held her gently. "But a new thing comes into play. The revelation. But I can't ell you about that. Catty, you better watch your back. Crypten is going to take on the form of a human soon, and I can feel it. Be careful, ok?"  
  
Catty nodded. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had kissed Crypten!  
  
"But," Jimena started, "How will we find out about the revelation thing?"  
  
Chris sighed. "Only a member of the inner circle can do that." 


	5. The Revelation

They stared at Chris in horror. Now, Catty thought, she would never be able to find out about the revelation, and get the answers that she needed. "It's OK," she told herself. "Chris has answered most of your questions, and, do you really need to know what it is?"  
  
"If you want to know what it is, I would ask Crypten. Of course, he won't give it to you for free." Chris said sadly. He seemed as bummed as Catty felt.  
  
"But," started Serena, "Is this revelation something that we need to know about? I mean, Chris could be setting us up."  
  
"Chris would never do that, how could you say that? He came all the way from the beginning of time just to tell me that I was in danger. He's a force of good, just like us." Catty said, wanting to defend Chris.  
  
"But when you had the Secret Scroll, he tricked you into going out with him." Jimena objected. She was on Serena's side.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm glad he did. He's the most perfect guy for me," Catty said. Catty knew and the others knew that Catty had won this argument.  
  
Chris put his arm around Catty's waist, and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"You two are so cute together!" Vanessa squealed.  
  
"Um, you guys, could Chris and I have a little time together?" Catty asked. She wanted to see if he could tell her any more. Plus, she needed to catch up. She had missed Chris so much!  
  
They nodded. "But meet at the Coffee shop in an hour, to tell us about what happened," Tianna said.  
  
"Al right. Chris, I want you to tell me all you know about what's been going on." Catty said as her friends walked away.  
  
Chris took her hand and led her to the rocks. "I already told you. That I came here to warn you, and tell you about the revelation-"  
  
Chris was cut off by Catty. "Wait, you didn't tell us about the revelation. You only told us a member of the cinciti could tell us what it is."  
  
"True, and I'm sorry. That's all I know. But, I should be going," Chris said sadly, but his eyes told Catty he wanted to stay.  
  
"Oh Chris, please don't go!" Catty pleaded, leaning her head against his chest. "You just got here, and I missed you so much. Can we just sit there for a while?"  
  
Chris looked at Catty, his true love. HE couldn't break her heart. "Ok, I'll stay with you until you meet your friends. But then I have to get back home."  
  
Catty smiled up at him. "Where are you staying?" she asked.  
  
"That's none of your business. Let's just sit here and watch the water." Chris replied.  
  
Catty felt so good leaning against him, that she never wanted the moment to end, as they watched the sunset.  
  
"I think it's time for you to meet your friends," Chris whispered.  
  
Catty stood up. She didn't want the moment to end, it was so perfect. For 45 minutes, Catty had forgotten about what happened, and it was only Chris and herself.  
  
Chris put a hand on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Catty.  
  
Catty was about to say, I love you, too, but when she whirled around, there was nobody there. Catty shrugged her shoulders, and headed off to the Coffee shop.  
  
When she walked in, she didn't see any sign of her friends. Catty found an empty table and sat down to wait for her friends. A moment later, a person sat down, but it wasn't her friends. He was the new kid at school, Brett. Catty thought he was very handsome, with his deep blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. That is, before Chris showed up.  
  
"Hi Brett." Catty said.  
  
Brett leaned in closer, and whispered, "The revelation, is a force. The first daughter discovered, Ariana, had a vision that the daughter Catty would betray the other daughters, by falling in love with a powerful member of the inner circle, Crypten. She would willingly turn to the Atrox bringing down the other daughters." He said.  
  
Catty wondered how he knew about what she was.  
  
"Oh no, I've said too much!" Brett was now trembling. "He, he's c-come for m-m-me! Go-good l-luck, fair g-g-goddess Cat-Catty!"  
  
Static charge was now building up in front of Brett. A second later, the charge and Brett were both gone.  
  
Before Catty could ponder this, strong hands grabbed her, and she was plunged into darkness. 


	6. Heirs and Bearers

Catty woke up with a splitting headache. She didn't dare open her eyes, afraid of what might be before her. But she had to.  
  
She cracked open one eye, and what she saw made her dizzy again.  
  
Chris was bending over her, concern etched al over his face. "Good, you're awake. Brett was not allowed to tell you about the curse, so he was punished severely by Selene. Cryptenwas about to grab you, but I took you in my arms, but Crypten used his fist and knocked you out."  
  
Catty now sat up. She was in her room, in her bed. Chris was in the butterfly chair next to her bed. Now Catty wanted some answers. "Who is Brett?" she asked weakly she didn't seem to have her usual high energy level. She was dizzy, remembering what the revelation was, and how Brett got whisked away.  
  
Chris took a deep breath, preparing to tell a long story. "The daughters are not the only force of good. Selene also guides bearers and heirs. I am a heir, and I guard the Secret Scroll. Others guard other things, which I'm not allowed to say. Bearers, on the other hand, protect daughters. Many people simply call the heirs and bearers Sons. Brett is your bearer. When he found out something bad was going to happen to you, he came to La Brea high, to protect you. He felt he had to tell you about the revelation, even though it was forbidden. Selene found out, and told him he was now a heir, of something, which I can't say." Chris looked at Catty.  
  
Catty sat there, taking it al in. Everything seemed to make sense now. Except for one thing.  
  
"Do all the daughters have bearers?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then now that Brett is gone, do I have a new bearer?"  
  
Chris cleared his throat. "Yes, you do, and it is me. Selene thought it was good that we were in love, so she told me I was to still guard the Secret Scroll, but be your bearer."  
  
Catty nodded, pretending to understand how Chris could be a bearer and heir at the same time. "So was what Brett said about the revelation true?"  
  
Chris nodded, waiting to see her reaction.  
  
"But that can't be!" Catty exclaimed. "I love you Chris!" she exclaimed tossing her head of long brown hair around.  
  
"But remember, Crypten is a member of the inner circle. He can force you to love him, by any means possible. Torturing, mind control, anything. He wants to kick Stanton out of the position, Prince of the Night."  
  
"And by doing that he has to win my hand, and I would take the other daughters to the Atrox." Catty finished.  
  
Chris nodded sadly.  
  
"So that's why Stanton was helping me the other day. He didn't want to help me help me, he just didn't want to loose his position of Prince of the Night." Catty couldn't believe all this.  
  
Chris didn't do anything.  
  
Catty tried to stand up, but had to lean on Chris for support. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
"I need to tell the other daughters, so they can help me. We tell each other everything, and I think they have a right to know." Catty replied.  
  
"Well, if you say so, but I don't think you can walk." Chris said, letting go of her.  
  
Catty took one faltering step, but then had to lean back into Chris for support.  
  
With amazingly little effort, Chris swung Catty into his arms and said, "Where do you want to go first?"  
  
Catty said, "Try Vanessa's house first, its closer to the coffee shop, and they're bound to have gone there first. Thank you for all that you're doing for me.'  
  
"No problem, this is what bearers do, help the daughters in times of need."  
  
When they got to Vanessa's house, the daughters were there, and they seemed relieved to see her.  
  
"Are you OK? When you weren't at the coffee shop, we thought maybe Crypten got you." Tianna said and helped Catty onto a couch.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you, and it's about the revelation and Sons. Chris better tell it to you, because I'm out of energy."  
  
Chris nodded and explained about bearers and heirs, and how Brett had told Catty about the revelation, and how Chris got to be Catty's bearer. When he was finished, everyone looked surprised except for Catty and Chris. But only Jimena had something to say.  
  
"Are you loco! Catty would never betray us. And I think that she loves you, not some guy from the cinciti." She said.  
  
"Actually, Jimena, I think he's right. I mean, think about it. All things that have happened in the past few days make sense when you put them together. Think about it."  
  
Jimena nodded. "Sorry, Chris."  
  
"I have to go, but, Catty, I'm always with you. Cya." Chris said. Then he turned to the other daughters. "Can you get Catty home OK?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think Catty should stay here with us. It might be safer," Vanessa said.  
  
Catty felt grateful. She really didn't want to go back to her house. Being with her friends seemed safer. "Yes, I would much rather stay here."  
  
Chris winked at Catty and pushed his spiked red hair out of his blue eyes.  
  
"Come on Catty, let's get to sleep." Serena said.  
  
Catty nodded and immediately fell asleep.  
  
  
  
**~**~**  
  
  
  
In the morning, Catty told the others that she was going to go home and take her normal route to school.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tianna. "I mean. It might be safer if you go with us."  
  
"No, I'm fine." Catty was actually hoping to find Chris on the way, and say thank you, but she didn't. When she got to school, she saw her friends waiting for her.  
  
"Good, you made it here in one piece." Serena said.  
  
Catty handed her messenger bag to security, and went through the metal detectors. She waited for her friends, and they walked into school together.  
  
"So you guys ready for the biology quiz today?" Vanessa.  
  
Catty groaned. She had forgotten all about that! Without warning a hand shot out and grabbed Catty, pulling her into the tunnel. She tried to fight it, but she caught her bag before it closed.  
  
Catty turned around and a look at her kidnapper. It was Chris. They fell out in reality just a few minutes back in the janitor's closet. He looked sorry. "I had to talk to you. IF I just grabbed you it wouldn't look good. By going back in time they won't remember it."  
  
Catty grabbed her heart. It was racing. "Don't do that!" she yelled.  
  
"Sorry, but something important happened." He said.  
  
Catty nodded, telling him to go on.  
  
"Crypten has made himself look like a student here, and his name is John. That's all I know. He has blondish hair and brown eyes. I want you to watch out for him. If he does something to you, just think, Chris, my bearer, come to me, protect me now. OK?"  
  
Catty nodded.  
  
"Good, we're going back to reality. Watch out!"  
  
They fell out in reality in the ladies' room where she saw Tianna and Serena. Catty couldn't find Chris anywhere.  
  
"There you are! Come on. We'll be late for biology," Tianna said.  
  
Catty almost told them about her run-in with Chris, but decided against it. This was her problem, and she didn't want her friends in it.  
  
After biology, Catty saw Crypten, or John. He had made himself very handsome, with baggy khakis and black tee. Catty pretended to just think he was hot.  
  
He walked up to her and said, "Hello Catty. I'm John. I know this is kind of fast, but do you want to go to planet bang with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Catty panicked. Chris, my bearer, come to me, protect me now. - 


	7. Capture

7  
  
  
  
When he didn't come, Catty panicked.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked John. "You look scared. Is something wrong? Maybe you're not allowed to date boys where you came from. Or am I going too fast for you?"  
  
"No, it's nothing." Then Catty felt a breeze around her, and knew that Chris was there with her. "No. I would love to go out with you.'  
  
John smiled. "You have great fashion taste." He complimented her. Catty looked down at her black & grey tank top and fiddled with the buttons on her tight green flares, and said thank you.  
  
John seemed to think that he tricked her, because his eyes seemed triumphant. "Great, I'll pick you up around seven o'clock at your house, and we'll go to planet bang."  
  
Catty nodded.  
  
The day seemed to go on forever, until finally, school was out. She had to tolerate John waving and inking, much to the amusement of her friends, who thought he was just an ordinary guy.  
  
"What will Chris think," they teased.  
  
Chris walked with Catty back home. Catty was thinking the whole way what Crypten's plan was. He had obviously thought he had tricked Catty with his disguise, and was probably trying to capture her. Catty was ready.  
  
"What do you wear when you're going out with a member of the inner circle," she asked Chris when they were in her room.  
  
"Something easy to move around in. You might have to fight him, if things get bad." Chris was nervously playing with the spikes on his spiked cuff bracelet. He had told her that he would be watching over her at Planet Bang. He was wearing baggy denim shorts that touched the tops of his shoes and a plaid top.  
  
Catty went to the bathroom and put on lacey bells from her mom's closet and a small green tee that showed off her belly button ring.  
  
Catty told Chris to go, and meet her there. "I did promise I would go with him," she reminded him.  
  
Chris nodded, and said, "Be careful. I'll be watching your back, but I can't always save you," he finished sadly.  
  
Catty laughed. "I think that I can handle myself." But secretly she felt glad Chris would be with her.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. "Damn," Catty mumbled. "He's here already. Chris, meet there, and, be careful."  
  
Before she went down, she heard Chris whisper, "I love you."  
  
John was waiting on the doorstep. "You look good," he mumbled. He still thought he had fooled Catty. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Catty nodded and stepped into the black 50's low rider. She had to admit it, but both John and his car looked good. John had baggy black cargos and a dark blue tee. He had tied his hair into a ponytail. His car had red and orange flames licking up the side, Catty's dream car.  
  
"Like the Car?" he didn't wait for an answer. "In my brother's will, when he died, was for me to have the car," he said, as he helped Catty into the car. Catty figured he wanted sympathy, even thought he probably didn't have a brother.  
  
"I'm so sorry your brother died." Catty said, not sorry at all.  
  
John shrugged. He was driving recklessly fast. He pulled into the lot for planet Bang. "Ready for some fun?"  
  
They waited in line, and then paid. The music, like always, pumped through Catty and she immediately started to swing her hips to the beat.  
  
John grabbed her waist and started grind with her. Catty felt oddly uncomfortable. Luckily, Tianna came up to her and asked her to talk.  
  
Grateful, Catty pulled away and went with Tianna to her friends. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
Serena stepped forward, worried. "Um, I dunno if you know this, but I read John's thoughts, and well, he wasn't John." Catty knew what was coming next. "He had a plan to turn you to the Atrox. It didn't take much figuring to tell he was Crypten."  
  
"I know who he is. Chris told me. He's watching me to make sure nothing bad happens to me. I wanted to see if I could find out more about his plan, but all I found out is that he thinks I don't know about him."  
  
John came up to her and asked to dance again, as a techno beat came on. Catty gulped. Had he heard?  
  
Catty walked to a corner with John. Catty thought if he could've heard.  
  
Oh, I heard you alright. I knew you knew when I first came up to you in John form. He breathed across her mind.  
  
Catty simply glared at him as Chris came up and stood protectively in front of Catty. She could feel Crypten's power build up, and she knew he was going to hit Chris. She jumped in front of Chris as his power hit her hard in the chest.  
  
"Catty!" Chris exclaimed and knelt down next to her. The other daughters came rushing up to her.  
  
"Let's go home," Jimena suggested.  
  
Catty tried to stand up, and leaned on Tianna and Serena for support, as Chris attacked John. When Crypten staggered, Chris handed a ring to Catty. "It will help you in battling a follower," he said and blocked a blow from John. He threw a fist at him, and Catty felt sick.  
  
They went to Serena's house, and sat around her table drinking cocoa, as Catty tried to ease the pain in her chest.  
  
Without warning, a figure emerged from the shadows. It was Crypten. "Watch out!' Vanessa yelled.  
  
But Crypten was faster. He grabbed Catty and soon they sunk into the shadows, darting out of the house. 


	8. The Whisper

8  
  
  
  
Catty finally came to her senses and realized what was happening. She let out a scream and tried to send her force at him, but he had some kind of shield over him, which Catty could not penetrate.  
  
"Ha now, Catty, you're mine. But don't try any of your funny stuff on me; see I have a barrier over me. It will deflect anything you send at me, and come back at you." Crypten said, and started dragging Catty faster down neighborhood roads.  
  
Catty wondered where she was going.  
  
Crypten answered her thoughts. "The beach," he said simply. "Chris is not here to protect you now, so don't think you're safe. I put a spell over your friends so they would forget what happened today."  
  
Catty wasn't sure what to do. What would she do if Chris wasn't here? He had always protected her, and Catty was sure her power wasn't enough to deflect his. Then she knew what to do. Chris, my bearer, come to me, protect me now, she thought, hoping he would come to her. Catty felt bad she was making him stop his search to find the Secret Scroll.  
  
Crypten seemed to know what was going on. He was outraged. Before he could do anything, Chris appeared. He grabbed Catty's hand, but Crypten had a few tricks up his sleeve. He sent out his mind control at Chris, and Catty could tell he was lost in one of Crypten's memories. Catty tried to break the trance, but couldn't.  
  
Crypten pulled out, and Chris was still standing there. "You, come with me." Crypten barked. "There's someone I want you to meet."  
  
Crypten changed his form back to schoolboy John, and hit Catty hard on the head. Catty lost all conscienceless.  
  
  
  
**~**~**  
  
  
  
Catty woke up on the beach. This time, though, she remembered all that had happened. Crypten was talking to someone that had their back to Catty. Catty shut her eyes so Crypten wouldn't see that she was awake. The two seemed to be arguing.  
  
"But you said The Whisper would be here. Catty needs to see it before she is turned to the Atrox." John said.  
  
"I couldn't. Catty is not going to be your bride." The voice was firm, and Catty recognized it at once as Stanton's. Catty had never trusted him before, but now she seemed to.  
  
"Bring The Whisper to me." John was firm. Catty opened one eye and looked at him. He was mad.  
  
Stanton shook his head and laughed. "Do you think I'm going to answer to a mere member of the cincti? I did not bring The Whisper because Catty will not be your bride." Stanton was firm, too.  
  
Then John saw she was awake, and said, "Catty. I think you know my plan now. Whether you like it or not, you will be my bride." He smiled.  
  
Stanton turned and took two steps towards her. HE was dangerously sexy, and Catty wanted to stare into his alluring blue eyes. "Catty, are you OK?" Despite his anger, he had tenderness in his voice.  
  
Catty nodded. Stanton turned to John and stared at him. Catty knew he was working his mind control. But John was smarter than that. He had his barrier up again, and a black shadow fell between them. Catty wondered if it was the Atrox.  
  
It's not the Atrox, Catty. It is The Whisper. The Whisper is the Atrox's personal servant. Stanton trickled across her mind. The Whisper is here to take you to the Atrox and make you Crypten's bride. You're on your own now.  
  
Stanton left her mind and dissolved into shadow. Catty felt trapped. Chris was probably still in Crypten's memory, the other daughters were blind to whatever happened that day, and Stanton was gone.  
  
Catty started to build up her mental energy. She ducked as John sent a blue bolt of fire at her. Catty twisted and sent all her energy at John and The Whisper. John stumbled back but The Whisper took on a human form of shadow. Catty's power went right through it.  
  
The Whisper wrapped itself around Catty and sent cold rushing through her.  
  
Don't be scared of me, it whispered across her mind in a haunting voice that seemed to possess no soul. The Atrox wants you. You are very beautiful. Crypten would be pleased to have you as his bride.  
  
"NO!" Catty screamed and wrenched and jumped from The Whisper's grip. Catty kicked off her shoes and ran, her feet pounding on the sand. But wherever she ran The Whisper would pop out of the shadows.  
  
Catty ducked on a hole in the bluffs. She tried to focus her energy to go back in time, but she was too scared. She felt a shadow behind her and turned. She knew it was The Whisper. "What do you want from me!" she screamed. "Leave me alone!" Then, not knowing what was going to happen, Catty thought, Chris, my bearer, come to me, protect me now. She didn't think it would work, but suddenly Chris appeared.  
  
"Thank you, Catty. You broke my spell in Crypten's memory." Then he noticed The Whisper. HE stared at it in disgust. "So we meet again."  
  
Chris grabbed Catty's hand and started running. Catty stumbled into Chris and stayed there, but when she felt The Whisper on her back, she ran.  
  
Catty couldn't run as fast as Chris, so Chris took Catty into his arms so they could escape The Whisper faster. Catty peeked over her shoulder. "Go faster! The Whisper's gaining on us!" Catty gathered her energy and sent it at The Whisper, but it only went through it.  
  
"Don't send your energy at it," Chris warned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll explain once we get somewhere safe. For now, hold on tight." Chris opened the tunnel. As son as they got in, they were out.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Catty asked. They didn't seem to have gone back in time at all.  
  
Chris tried to explain. "I can use the tunnel as a way to escape into other parts of the world, without going back a second."  
  
Catty thought a minute. "Can I do that?"  
  
Chris shook his head. "It comes with being a heir." HE laughed, but there was something else in his laugh, like uneasiness.  
  
"What in the world is The Whisper?" Catty asked. "And why didn't it follow us when you went in the tunnel?"  
  
"The tunnel is the one place The Whisper can't go. Since it is in the form of a shadow, it can't. Shadows get stuck in the tunnel." Chris replied.  
  
Catty felt confused.  
  
"You see, the walls of the tunnel suck in anything that is not solid, like shadows. The walls are made of shadows and other things, not just energy." Chris said matter- of - factly. "Haven't you ever wondered why your shadow is never in the tunnel with you?"  
  
Catty thought. She never did see her shadow in with her. "Oh. I see.'  
  
They were now at Serena's house, where her friends were happily in the Kitchen eating cookies. Catty remembered Crypten had erased their memories of the day.  
  
"Could you bring their memories back?" Catty asked Chris.  
  
Chris squinted his eyes, and a moment later, Tianna said "Whoa!"  
  
Jimena jumped in front of Catty, and yelled, "Watch out!" Then she looked confused when she saw Chris. "How did you get here?"  
  
Chris whispered in Catty's ear, "They think Crypten is about to capture you."  
  
Catty nodded, and said, "I've got a lot to tell you." 


	9. Catty's Plan

9  
  
  
  
Jimena settled down in a chair, and crossed her arms over her chest. "So tell us," she said.  
  
Catty looked at Chris. She really didn't know what to say.  
  
Chris understood, and started telling about the shadows. "The tunnel is made up of shadows," and he told them about The Whisper, and how Crypten had asked Stanton (Serena interrupted here to ask how Stanton was) why the Whisper. Then, with help from Catty, told them about the chase, and what The Whisper can do.  
  
Ten minutes later, when they were finished, her friends looked startled.  
  
"So The Whisper is a shadow?" asked Serena.  
  
Chris nodded. "But it can turn into the form of a human, male or female."  
  
They pretended to understand.  
  
"Maybe I should tell you the history of The Whisper." Chris said. "Back in the beginning of time, a human, some say it was male, some say it was female, stumbled across an evil soul. The human helped it build a spirit. This was the Atrox. The Atrox, being evil, banished this human to the end of the universe. They sought help from matter, and soon it was a soul, floating back to earth, in the form of a shadow. This took about three years. By then the Atrox had formed an inner circle, and followers. The Whisper came back and told the Atrox of Pandora. The Atrox sent The Whisper to devour hope. Then Selene saw, and formed daughters. The Whisper, having failed, was made servant to the Atrox, where it is now." Chris finished, leaving a chill through the daughters.  
  
"Wow." Serena breathed.  
  
"But why is it after me?" Catty asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"The Whisper doesn't," Chris replied. "The Atrox does."  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Vanessa, putting a comforting arm around her friend.  
  
"I'm fine," Catty said. Then a thought struck her. "Was it The Whisper or the Atrox in my dream the other night?"  
  
"That would be The Whisper. It all makes sense now," Chris said, standing up and starting to pace. "It wasn't taking you to your death; it was taking you to the Atrox. The Atrox is sometimes misunderstood for death. My guess is that the Atrox is using The Whisper to bring you to him, to cross you over."  
  
Catty gulped. She was really going to have to watch the shadows from now on. Then a devious smile crept on her face. She hated rules. Why should she have to watch the shadows? Why not play around a bit with this Whisper?  
  
"OK, what's on your mind," Tianna asked, punching her playfully. "You have this smile on your face that tells us you have something in mind."  
  
After Catty told them, she had expected them to agree and tell her it was a great plan, but they just told her it was too dangerous. Catty looked at Chris.  
  
"Well," he said. "It does have a lot of risks, but I'm sure The Whisper won't be expecting it."  
  
Catty looked at her friends pointedly. They simply glared at Chris for telling her it was OK.  
  
"No way. It's still too dangerous. It doesn't have a point anyway." Jimena angrily said. Catty's plan was to call The Whisper to her house, and ask to be brought to the Atrox. At the last moment, Chris would open the tunnel, bringing them back to Catty's Vanessa's house. Catty thought The Whisper would follow her there, and when it did she would capture it in a vase with a cover, trapping it until they found something to do with it.  
  
Catty knew it was risky, but Chris would be with her, hiding in the shadows if anything were to go wrong.  
  
After a few minutes of arguing, Catty managed to convince them to agree with her plan.  
  
"But first, Catty, you should get some sleep." Serena said. "We'll all sleep here in case The Whisper wants you. If it comes, we'll have more power. Chris, you can sleep in Collin's room. He's in Hawaii for the week."  
  
Chris shook his. In my spare moments I go in the tunnel looking for the Scroll.'"  
  
Catty nodded. She needed rest to think about her plan.  
  
Chris winked. "But I'm going to wake you bright and early to get this plan rolling!" He brushed a hand through his spiked hair. "Be careful."  
  
The tunnel opened behind him and Chris jumped in.  
  
"Well. I guess we should get some sleep now." Jimena said.  
  
"Yeah." Catty appreciated all the work her friends were doing to keep her safe, but Catty wanted to act alone, or with Chris. He would be gone soon, and Catty wanted to get all of him that she could. Before she could make up her mind, she was being dragged upstairs.  
  
Catty fell asleep immediately. 


	10. Take Action

10  
  
  
  
Catty woke up bright and early, before any of the others were awake. Catty wanted to get her plan rolling.  
  
"Catty, you awake?" whispered Chris. He seemed to have appeared from nowhere. "You ready?"  
  
Catty nodded and sat up. She stretched slow as a cat and gave Chris a devious smile. She was born ready. Whatever this stupid Whisper was, she wanted it.  
  
Catty woke her friends.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Serena. "I mean, we could always go to Maggie. I'm sure she would know what to do. I mean, we're not supposed to attack first."  
  
Catty sighed. She knew her friends were worried about her, but she also knew they wouldn't let her fight The Whisper alone. "I'm sure. We always attack first. I think The Whisper knows. It'll take it by surprise. Besides, I hate rules, and you know that."  
  
Her friends looked as though they were going to object, but then Vanessa took her by surprise. "You're right. The Whisper could be planning your attack right now."  
  
Catty looked at her best friend gratefully.  
  
"We'll meet you at your house at 9 o'clock, in two hours," Tianna said. After Catty nodded, they left.  
  
Chris poked his head in. "We should probably get something to eat," he said.  
  
"Yeah. I'll make toast." Catty replied.  
  
She walked down to the kitchen, finally feeling nervous. She looked up at Chris and knew he read her thoughts. He placed a comforting arm around her waist and kissed her hair. "Don't be," he whispered.  
  
Catty made toast and they ate in silence.  
  
Finally, Catty voiced her concerns. "How do we know this Whisper isn't waiting for us? I'm not worried about anything else, and you know I usually don't worry."  
  
Chris thought a moment. "We don't. But if we can take the Whisper out of the picture, the Atrox's plan will be weakened."  
  
"You're right. I have to get dressed." After Chris told her he would wait, Catty went upstairs.  
  
She pulled out a tight green halter that exposed her pierced belly button, and a slinky white short skirt, and tugged them on. She put on green glitter eye shadow and rolled on glitter on her arms and legs. She put on clear gloss, and outlined her eyes in black, and put on black mascara. Catty put on a thin chain of emeralds that shone above her moon amulet. Finally she painted white and green flames running up her legs. Her reflection amazed her. She looked mystical, out of this world. "Goddess," she whispered. The word sent shivers up her body.  
  
Chris pretended not to stare at her skimpy outfit, but Catty saw his eyes. He liked the way she looked.  
  
HE gently kissed the top of her head. "You look like a goddess," he whispered. "Beautiful."  
  
"Come on, my friends should be meeting us soon." As if on clue, the doorbell rang.  
  
Catty's friends also looked like goddesses. Tianna in red, Vanessa in blue, Jimena in silver, and Serena in gold. They were ready for a battle. "Ready?" asked Jimena.  
  
Catty nodded. "How do I get The Whisper to come here?" She asked Chris.  
  
Chris looked at her as though she should have known the answer. "Simple. Tell The Whisper you want to see it, and that you will accept your fate. But remember to have the vase ready. It could be fast."  
  
"Right. I knew that." Catty said. "You guys hide. If I can't handle it, then come out. When I capture it, I'm going to give it to you, Chris. You guys OK with that?"  
  
They nodded. Chris crouched just outside the bushes of her back door. Her friends hid in the bushes behind him.  
  
Once Catty was sure they couldn't be seen, she said in a strong voice, "Oh mighty Whisper, I am willing to accept my fate. Come to me and take me to the Atrox."  
  
At once a shadow came into view, and stood (at least Catty thought that was what it was doing) in front of her.  
  
Catty didn't have any time to loose. She grabbed the vase and took a swipe at it. THE Whisper curled around her and said "I don't think so," in a deadly whisper. She screamed and heard Chris and her friends rushing to her. "Meet the Atrox." 


	11. Grandfather Clock

11  
  
  
  
Be brave, Catty said to herself.  
  
Catty slowly turned thinking, Serena's met the Atrox before, it can't be that bad. Be BRAVE! B  
  
Catty stared into nothingness, and saw a black shadow form in front of her, curling around her. Catty knew in an instant that she was looking at the Atrox.  
  
Catty, it said in a haunting voice inside her head. Join the dark side. You will have great power.  
  
She frantically shook her head. "I am a force of good!"  
  
Look at yourself! See all the things I offer you? It whispered in her head.  
  
Catty reminded herself that its promises were empty. Against her will she was forced to look into something that looked like a mirror.  
  
What Catty saw amazed her. Part of her knew it wasn't true, but another pulled her to the mirror. Catty saw her paintings hung up in a museum, with people crowding to see them. This was Catty's dream. Could the Atrox really give this to her?  
  
I can. The Atrox told her. Just join the dark side.  
  
Before Catty could respond, she felt someone pull on her hand.  
  
She looked gratefully at Tianna. Had she almost gone to the Dark side?  
  
"Are you OK? We have The Whisper right here. We trapped it in the vase." Tianna asked.  
  
"Did you see the Atrox?" Vanessa whispered. She was clutching her hand.  
  
Catty seemed to regain her senses. She was still standing in her kitchen. "Yeah," she whispered. "I almost went to the Dark side." Catty saw the looks of horror on her friends' faces.  
  
"You did?" Jimena asked.  
  
Catty nodded. "I'm glad you guys' pulled me out."  
  
"You were in a trance," Added Serena. "We were afraid we were too late. But we got The Whisper." Serena held up a vase with a sort of shadow inside.  
  
"Good." Catty felt relived. At least one thing had gone right.  
  
"But now, the question is, what do we do with it? I mean, we can't just leave it in the vase." Vanessa said. "It could break out."  
  
Catty glanced at Chris. He should be able to figure out something.  
  
"Well," he started slowly. "I don't think we should do anything with it right now. "If it can't get to the Atrox, then it might slow down his plan. As for it escaping, I don't think it can. But to be on the safe side we should put the vase under Catty's grandfather clock."  
  
They looked at him curiously.  
  
Chris gave them the look right back. "People associated with the Atrox hate timepieces. It reminds them of their eternal bond to the Atrox. I thought you knew that."  
  
"We do." Tianna said. "But why put it in the grandfather clock?"  
  
"Because," Chris explained. "If there's something worse than looking at a timepiece is being inside one. The constant ticking should get him annoyed. But The Whisper, when trapped inside glass, can't get out."  
  
They seemed to understand. Except for one thing. "We don't have a grandfather clock." Catty said. She thought Chris knew that.  
  
"I do," Serena piped up. "Collin won't look under there; it's in the living room. We never use it."  
  
"Could we go there right now?" asked Catty hopping of a stool at the island.  
  
"Sure. But, Chris, are you sure that The Whisper can't get out? The glass looks like it can explode." Serena looked at the vase skeptically.  
  
"It can't. But if it makes you fell better, when it's in the grandfather clock, the ticking will annoy it to the point where it loses all its 'Oomph.'" Chris explained.  
  
In ten minutes they were sitting around Serena's kitchen table, The Whisper safely inside the grandfather clock.  
  
Catty was thinking. Did Crypten know all this? The Atrox was planning to seduce her so all the daughters' powers would weaken, letting him to turn all the daughters to the Evil side. But meanwhile, Crypten was planning the same thing, only so he could gain more power than the Atrox. Why hadn't he acted sooner? Was he planning something drastic? Did the know Catty knew?  
  
Catty voiced her concerns with the other daughters and Chris.  
  
"Don't worry so much, chica. If he is, then we'll be prepared. Right?" Jimena asked.  
  
"That's right," a voiced sneered behind them.  
  
Catty turned in her chair sharply. Crypten stood in the doorway. "Goddesses." He looked at their outfits. "So you know of my little plan. No matter. I will lure you to the Atrox another way." Without letting anyone say anything, he grabbed Chris and made a run towards the back door.  
  
Catty jumped up and sent all her energy sprawling at him. Her friends also did the same thing. Despite the fact that all their power hit him at the same time, he (with Chris) dissolved into shadow and slid out the door.  
  
Catty slid slowly down onto the floor.  
  
Vanessa came next to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"What are we going to do? If I go after him, it'll just help out his plan, and we certainly don't want that!"  
  
Serena looked around at them. "I have a plan," she whispered.  
  
  
  
**~**~**  
  
  
  
"No way." Catty said after Serena explained her plan. Serena was going to call Stanton and have him warn him of Crypten's plan. He would then free Chris from him, and bring him back to Catty. Catty didn't like it on bit, even though all her friends thought it was a good idea. Getting rid of Crypten would only leave the path clear for the Atrox to finish out his plan. Catty wasn't willing to risk it.  
  
"But why not?" asked Serena. Catty could tell she only wanted to see Stanton. She said she didn't have feelings for him anymore, but Catty didn't believe her. She didn't trust Stanton. For all they knew he could be in on this plan with the Atrox.  
  
"Do you really want to risk our lives? Our very lives would depend on Stanton." Catty tried to explain.  
  
"But wouldn't it be good if you could get Crypten out of the picture?" Tianna asked.  
  
"Yeah," Catty retorted. "Only one person to have to worry about wanting to turn me over to the dark side." Catty didn't know where her sudden burst of anger came from.  
  
"But." Jimena tried to explain.  
  
"Can you just hear me out for a minute?" Catty asked.  
  
Vanessa sighed, and then nodded for them all.  
  
"If we get rid of Crypten, then The Atrox will probably find some way to lure me back. Chris will be in shock, and probably won't think of something fast. If the Atrox turns me over, then your powers will be weakened. He'll turn you over, too. And why would Stanton help, you may ask? Once we are all evil, Serena, Stanton is free to love you without worrying." Catty explained.  
  
Serena bit her lip. Apparently didn't think of this.  
  
"We won't let that happen." Jimena said firmly.  
  
"Alright, we can do it." Catty said. The words seemed to pop out of her mouth. 


	12. Worry

13  
  
  
  
Chris returned the kiss. At first he was shocked, and then let himself be pulled in.  
  
Catty broke the kiss and spat at Crypten's feet.  
  
Crypten was outraged. He grabbed Catty by her neck and started choking her. Catty managed to knock him off, by kicking him 'round the ankles. He vanished.  
  
Chris broke the shocked silence. "The revelation, it's broken. Catty broke it with a kiss to her one true lover." It was clear that he was mystified.  
  
"How?" was the simple question Catty asked.  
  
Chris shook his head. "Do you want to know why he disappeared? He displeased the Atrox. The Atrox sent for him and I guess he is with him right now. Catty, you, well." He paused. Catty could tell he was embarrassed to say what was coming next, by the deep red blush on his cheeks. "You kissed me with such a passion and love that even evil could not break."  
  
Despite the serious moment that was going on, the daughters laughed.  
  
"What," asked Catty.  
  
"Well, I guess we found your true love," Vanessa said between giggles.  
  
Catty put her hands on her hips and glared. They stopped laughing.  
  
How could the revelation be broken with just one kiss? It seemed too, well, easy, Catty thought. If it was it would be a great weight lifted from her shoulders.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Catty. She needed to be sure.  
  
"Absolutely sure." Stanton stepped from the shadows. Catty had forgotten he was there.  
  
"How do you know so much?" asked Serena.  
  
"Because right this instant Crypten is being talked to by the Atrox. "Crypten has failed. And a plan to overthrow him? Not very good."  
  
"You can't know that. He just left." Jimena accused. She folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Being Prince of the Night lets me know (Sometimes) what the Atrox is up to."  
  
Serena visibly flinched.  
  
"I have to go. I'll tell you what has happened when I get back." Stanton told them. With that he left, not bothering to turn to shadow.  
  
"Wow. I mean, wow." Tianna breathed. "First we get rid, or at least, get The Whisper out of the picture. Then you break the revelation. This is too much. Don't you think this is kinda planned out?"  
  
Yes, I do, Thought Catty. Aloud, she said, "Forget it. It's just good luck."  
  
Her friends seemed convinced that she was fine, but Chris was another story.  
  
"Look, it's like 1 o' clock at night. Why don't we meet back at my house in the morning? We can go over what has happened. I need sleep." Catty said. "I haven't slept in days."  
  
"Are you sure you're OK?" asked Vanessa. She seemed to know Catty best, probably because they had been best friends for a long time. Catty hoped she wasn't wearing her emotions.  
  
"I'm fine. I feel relived." She lied. I feel so worried! Get me out of this nightmare! She screamed in her head. "Go."  
  
"Are you 100% sure?" Vanessa asked again. "You look worried."  
  
"I'm fine." Catty insisted.  
  
Finally, her friends let Catty and Chris leave to Catty's house.  
  
Chris shook her head. "You're not OK, and you know it." Are you sure that you're OK?"  
  
Catty seemed to have her lips glued together. Chris seemed to understand. He placed his lips on hers, and parted his lips with his tongue. It worked.  
  
"It just seems too planned out." Catty spilled. "I'm worried. Something feels wrong. I feel like the Whisper has escaped, and that The Atrox has a new plan. And I won't know how to stop it."  
  
She leaned against Chris as they walked together. She felt the heat coming off his body. He put a hand firmly but gently on her waist. Good thing, thought Catty. Her knees seemed weak.  
  
When they reached the door, Catty fumbled with the keys. Finally she unlocked the door, and walked in. Immediately she felt wrong.  
  
"What is it?" asked Catty.  
  
Chris shook his head and held Catty tightly against him. "The Whisper. And it has a plan." 


	13. Never

12  
  
  
  
Serena whooped. Catty knew she was only concerned about Stanton (though she just saw him the other day, Catty thought), and wanted to see anything.  
  
"OK, someone better call Stanton, before I change my mind. You know how I feel about him," Catty said.  
  
Serena shut her eyes. Catty could tell she was mentally calling Stanton to come to her.  
  
A moment later, a black shadow started oozing towards her. Stanton started walking to Catty. She could feel his aura of danger radiating off him.  
  
"You called?" he asked in his deadly sexy voice.  
  
Before Catty could explain about Chris, Serena said, "Are you alright?"  
  
He simply nodded.  
  
"Do you know about the revelation?" Catty started to explain.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well," Catty was having trouble explaining. "The Atrox thinks I will fall in love with Crypten with some force, and if I do, the revelation will go on. But if I do, Crypten will seduce me, and bring the daughters to him, and overthrowing the Atrox... This is where you come in, Stanton. Crypten has kidnapped Chris. You would go the Atrox, warning him of Crypten. You would go to Crypten, and, and." Catty was having trouble finding words. "And bring Chris back to me."  
  
"Yeah," Jimena butted in. "And no funny stuff."  
  
"I will. I don't like anyone who betrays the Atrox." He said. Catty could feel him gently poking his mind. "But I won't help the Atrox."  
  
The last part baffled Catty. Won't help the Atrox? Then she realized he found her thought of if Serena was evil he could love her without worrying.  
  
"I'll do it," Stanton said.  
  
Catty was surprised he was agreeing. She thought he was evil to the bone. But I guess he has some good in him, thought Catty.  
  
Stanton dissolved into shadow, and crept out the door.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Vanessa asked. "This could take a few hours."  
  
"Wait, I guess," Suggested Tianna.  
  
Catty was thinking about the revelation. It can't be true. I love Chris, not Crypten. Love isn't something you fool with. I hope we can break it. I hope Chris is OK.  
  
She got lost in thoughts about Chris, when she heard the door open.  
  
It was Chris.  
  
Catty was so relieved. "Chris! Are you OK!?"  
  
He looked pale and tired, though his eyes sparked up when he saw Catty. She jumped into his arms. "I'm fine," he said. "Stanton came and started talking to the Atrox. It was congratulating Crypten on getting me, a lure to capture you. He was going to make you love Crypten, or I die. Pretty funny, though, because I can't die."  
  
Catty wasn't relieved. "Are you sure you're OK?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure," he teased.  
  
"How's Stanton?" Serena asked anxiously.  
  
"He's fine, he told me to tell you that he's coming in a short while. He had some 'business' to attend to." Chris informed.  
  
"'Business'?" Serena asked.  
  
HE shrugged.  
  
The door was banged open. Catty turned sharply.  
  
Crypten and Stanton stood in the doorway. Their combined evil was enough to make Catty shudder.  
  
Crypten looked happy, and he was holding a gun. Stanton looked pissed.  
  
"OK Catty," Crypten started. His mental force shot out and grabbed the other daughters. "Love me or your friends get it. You can't hit me with your energy, see, I have a barrier up." He put the gun to Jimena's throat.  
  
"Never!" Catty screamed. She wouldn't have said this if she didn't see Jimena's hand ready to hit.  
  
Crypten pulled the trigger back.  
  
At that moment Stanton sent out his force, and the barrier broke. Crypten was so surprised he dropped the gun on the floor.  
  
The other daughters ran to Catty's side.  
  
"No matter." Crypten didn't seem annoyed. In fact, he looked as though this was what he wanted to happen. "I can hypnotize you.  
  
Immediacy, Catty felt her starting to see Crypten in a new light.  
  
NO, Catty thought to herself firmly.  
  
"NEVER will I love you!" she screamed, and pulled Chris into a passionate kiss. 


	14. Santa Monica Pier

14  
  
  
  
Catty jumped back and yelled, "How can it be! We trapped The Whisper in the vase yesterday!"  
  
Chris pulled Catty back and whispered, "Shhh, it might hear you."  
  
Too late, thought Catty.  
  
The Whisper uncurled itself and towered over Catty and Chris.  
  
"Catty," it spat venomously. "Come with me."  
  
Franticly, Catty shook her head, thinking quickly. She figured it wanted to take her to the Atrox, or get revenge for trapping itself in the vase.  
  
"No."  
  
"Too bad." It said. It then did something to Chris, put mind control on him, and had him walk out the door. It curled around Catty. It was extremely cold, making Catty feel as though se was breathing ice.  
  
When she trie4d to hit wither power, it closed in on her. Catty was shivering, and could barely breathe. She was still wearing her skimpy outfit that she battled Crypten with.  
  
Against her will, the Whisper went into her mind. It put her into a lazy trance, and told her to follow it. Catty obeyed at once.  
  
Catty didn't know where she was going. All she saw was her following The Whisper, to wherever it took her.  
  
At last The Whisper pulled from her mind.  
  
Catty regained her senses, and tried to escape. But The Whisper was quicker. It put a sort of barrier around her.  
  
She looked around. She was on the Santa Monica pier, but there wasn't a soul around.  
  
Odd, Catty thought to herself. There should be tons of people, tourists, around here. It was empty. There didn't even seem to be shadows.  
  
Except for one.  
  
Catty gave a spark of hope. A single shadow was winding its way towards Catty. Normally Catty would have been worried; only the most powerful followers could turn into shadow. But Stanton's voice came to her head. Don't do anything. Stay where you are.  
  
Despite her disliking of Stanton, Catty stood still.  
  
Catty felt herself being turned to shadow with Stanton. Before The Whisper could do anything, Catty was pure shadow.  
  
Stanton brought her into the tunnel. Before Catty could pull herself from Stanton, they dropped into reality at Catty's house.  
  
Her friends stared at her when she got back.  
  
"I thought we were meeting here in the morning. And why is Stanton with you?" Serena asked. She didn't seem to be worried. Maybe seeing Stanton calmed her.  
  
"He saved me from The Whisper."  
  
Now her friends seemed worried.  
  
"But I though we trapped it in the vase! How did it escape?" Tianna exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know how it escaped." And with that, she explained.  
  
  
  
**~**~**  
  
  
  
"That's creepy." Jimena said after Catty finished telling her story.  
  
"How did Stanton find out about Catty?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"After I left, I went to the Atrox," (At this point Serena turned away). "And he told me that The Whisper was helping Crypten also. He told me I would find it at the Santa Monica pier." Stanton told them in his silky voice. "Crypten was planning to turn Catty to the Atrox then and there. The Atrox was angry and told me to return you to your friends. I was already planning to anyway. The Atrox has a plan."  
  
"A plan?" Catty asked with visible fear. "What kind of plan?"  
  
Stanton just shook his head. Before he turned into shadow, he whispered in Catty's head, Be Careful. 


End file.
